What Not To Do Around Disney Characters
by Daydreamer747
Summary: Just a funny list of stuff not to do around your favorite characters! Random, just for fun.
1. The list

Ok, so I know I should be writing the disney game but I got this idea and couldn't resist!

Ladies and gentleman, I present to you:

What Not To Do Around Disney Characters!

Do not, under any circumstances, give Stitch caffeine.

Do not eat sushi in front of Nemo.

Challenging the Queen of Hearts to a game of croquet is a bad idea.

Do not sign Jack Sparrow up for Alcoholics Anonymous.

Do not take bets on how long Jack Sparrow will last in Alcoholics Anonymous.

Do not accept apples or any other food item from the Old hag.

Do not use a sewing machine around Princess Aurora.

Do not ask Ursula if she was originally male unless you have a death wish.

Do not tell everyone that Hercules is on steroids.

Keep Peter Pan and the lost boys away from medicine.

Do not leave Wendy and Tinkerbell in the same room together.

Locking up Buzz and Woody in a toy chest is not funny. Just cruel.

Do not refer to King Triton's trident as "that giant fork thingy."

Mistaking Francis for a girl is a big mistake.

Yelling "Look! It's Shere Kahn!" in front of Mowgli then watching him freak is not funny.

Do not mention crab cakes. Ever.

Do not feed Pumbaa beans.

Having a staring contest with Kaa will not end well.

Cat jokes are not appreciated around the cast of the Great Mouse Detective.

Never light a match near Pinocchio.

Do not dunk Hades' head in a bucket of water, nor should you fan him.

Do not call Mushu a lizard.

Do not use ticking clocks around Captain Hook.

Do not play hide n' seek with Violet. You will lose every time.

Replacing the Mad hatter's tea with grape juice is wrong.

Never listen to the Cheshire Cat. NEVER!

Don't follow white rabbits. No matter how cute they may seem.

Do not get Flotsam and Jetsam mixed up. They will hurt you.

Do not steal Rafiki's staff.

Telling Ariel that she dies in the original fairy tale is just plain mean.

Calling Donald Duck a chicken is a bad idea.

Do not get into a prank war with the Genie.

Never, in a million years, use the Black Cauldron to make chicken noodle soup.

Do not admit that Chernabog doesn't scare you. Especially when he's right behind you.

Do not lock Shere Kahn and Scar in a steel cage and yell "FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

Don't play fetch with Goofy.

Do not drop any vases. The Muses will get hurt.

Jumba's plasma gun is not a toy.

Keep all forks away from Ariel.

Do not sing "Do your ears hang low" in front of Dumbo.


	2. The list 2

Hello! I cannot take credit for all of these because many of them are suggestions I got from reviews! (see, it pays off! Lol) Thanks to every one and I'm sorry I haven't responded to reviews...my bad. BUT i'll get on it!

What not to do 2!

1. Don't invite Shere Khan to a bonfire

2. Don't tease that Ratigan and Remy are related.

3. Don't tell Pocahontas that in real life, she dies of smallpox in England

4. Don't tell John from Carousel of Progress that he's a terrible cook, no matter how burnt his turkey may be.

5. NEVER ride with the Coachman with an ace of spades from a faro deck given to you by a talking fox singing "Hi Diddle De De".

6. Do not fill the Spinning tea cups with actual tea.

7. Using Wall-E as a trash can is not nice.

8. Do not replace Gaston's shampoo with pink hair dye. No matter how funny it may be.

9. When it comes to annoying flying creatures, look before you swat.

10. Do not say "Oh my, is it midnight already?" near Cinderella.

11. Do not replace all of Belle's books with manga.

12. Carpet is not a decoration.

13. Walt's death is not to be mentioned around Mickey.

14, Keep King Louie away from matches and gasoline. Especially when they're found near each other.

15. Do not discuss stampedes near Simba.

16. Do not get Milo to do your homework. He'll make sure it's an F.

17. Do not secretly sign up single Disney parents (King Triton, Mrs, Hawkins, Maurice, etc...) for online dating.


	3. CONTEST!

ATTENTION!

Thanks to Ara Godess of the Broken, I am opening a Disney Etiquette oneshot contest! Anyone interested will write a oneshot incorporating one to three of the things listed in What not to do around Disney Characters. Just like any other contest, there are rules which are:

You must write from the perspective of the "rule breaker". You can write in first or third person. It can be an OC/self insert. You do not have to and should not use your real name. (Its a given, but I still feel the need to mention it.)

You must use rules that are **listed in the story. **

Keep the rating T or lower. I'm sure none of you would go higher but this is just to be sure.

It doesn't matter how long the story is, as long as it's a one shot.

Be creative! Have fun with it!

To submit the story, just copy-paste it to a pm and send it to my profile. Put your user name at the top of the page. I'll publish the top three stories in the What not to do Around Disney characters! Other stories will get honorable mentions. **I PROMISE NOT TO USE ANY OF THE SUBMISSIONS AS MY OWN. The pms will be deleted immediately after the contest ends **.The contest opens TODAY (march 25, 2011) and closes ONE MONTH from today. (April 25, 20ll.) Good luck to everyone who decides to do this! Have fun!

P.s. **THIS IS NOT AN OFFICIAL DISNEY CONTEST! It's just for fun.**

-Daydreamer747


End file.
